


Baby, don't cry

by guitarstrings



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With a tired sigh, she scoops her daughter out of the crib and awkwardly rocks her back and forth, mumbling things she hopes would help calm her down." Where Jessica is left alone to take care of her and Trish's daughter, until Trish comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> For another prompt I received on Tumblr: "Hi!! I love your trishica fics :-) Can I request one? Jess and Trish as new parents, lots of fluff!" :)

For the sake of her life, Jessica couldn’t figure out _why_ the baby was crying again. From what Trish told her, it could mean any of _many_ different things. It was either the baby was hungry, tired, had a full diaper, wanted attention, restless, or, God forbid, _sick._ Jessica groans and pushes herself off the couch, wondering what the problem could be this time.

It’s the nth time the baby has been crying since the day started, and Jessica had been tempted each time to call Trish to ask for help. Being a parent was exhausting as fuck, not that Jessica would ever say that out loud, especially in Trish’s presence because she’s sure to get an earful about how bad it is to be swearing in front of their daughter.

They’d both been grasping at straws since the baby was born, but Trish is able to handle being a mother better than Jessica is. A month has already passed, and Jessica still _sucks_ at the whole parenting thing. She shuffles quickly towards the bedroom and leans over the crib, cringing and taking a step back after the baby lets out a loud cry.

With a tired sigh, she scoops her daughter out of the crib and awkwardly rocks her back and forth, mumbling things she hopes would help calm her down.

“Shh, Hayley, don’t cry,” Jessica murmurs, as softly as she could. She’s never been quite good at that, and she mostly leaves it up to Trish to calm Hayley down whenever she starts to cry. Trish is good at sweet-talking, which doesn’t surprise Jessica because of her job as a radio talk show host.

On the other hand, she’s brash and the only way she’s known how to deal with people is by being brash and sarcastic, and even though she might be new at being a parent, she _knows_ that’s not how she should be talking to a baby. Much more that this is her and Trish’s daughter.

Hayley whimpers and looks up at Jessica with tear-filled green eyes, and she swallows and instinctively leans down to kiss her tiny forehead. It works, much to her amazement, as Hayley coos softly and gurgles, the flowing tears coming to a stop.

“You little bugger, you just wanted attention, didn’t you?” Jessica chuckles and puts Hayley back down on the crib, but stops midway when the crying starts again.

Instead of groaning in displeasure, Jessica finds herself cracking a small grin and taking Hayley back in her arms. The crying stops immediately, and Jessica shakes her head and rocks her daughter back and forth, more surely this time.

“Well at least you’re not sick, so that’s a comforting thought,” Jessica mumbles, tilting her head back when Hayley tries to grab at her face. “Whoa there!” she laughs as Hayley tries to swipe again.

Okay, maybe the whole parenting thing isn’t so bad at all. At least Hayley is proving a healthy, albeit tiring-at-times distraction to her, admittedly enough to make her forget how exhausted she was after doing shit after shit for other people every day.

She sits on the couch and holds Hayley closer, watching small green eyes stare back up at her with wonder. A chuckle bubbles out of Jessica’s throat as Hayley scrunches her face and makes a tiny, happy sound, wriggling her tiny fingers and toes.

Too lost in her own world, Jessica barely notices the front door opening and Trish’s whistling.

“Hey, Jess! How’s Hayley doing?”

Jessica snaps her head in surprise towards the direction of Trish’s voice, shrugging as the blonde tilts her head and grins at her.

“She’s been crying a lot today, but don’t worry, no harm done,” Jessica yawns and holds Hayley out towards Trish.

Smiling warmly, Trish takes Hayley and holds her close, cooing softly and rubbing their noses together. Had it been any other mom and their kid, Jessica would have probably gagged a little at the display, but she’s looking at her wife and her tiny little bugger, so she just smiles and watches in contentment.

“So, would it be safe to leave you alone with her while I’m working?” Trish teases as she sits next to Jessica.

“Well, you left her with me for a whole day and I didn’t panic enough to destroy our place so yeah, sure,” Jessica smirks and kisses Trish sloppily.

Trish makes a face and blows a raspberry at Jessica’s face, giggling as she flinches away.

“Sheesh, are you a kid or something?” Jessica scowls and wipes her face with the back of her hand.

Laughing softly, Trish rests her head on Jessica’s chest and sighs.

“We’re doing a pretty good job so far, don’t you think?” Trish says as she smiles at Hayley.

Jessica grins and wraps an arm around Trish’s shoulder, then kisses the side of her head. She looks at Hayley, who crinkles her nose and makes a soft, gurgling sound, curiously tilting her head.

“Yeah, maybe we are,” she murmurs, hugging Trish closer to her.


End file.
